Harry Potter e o Ataque dos Nabos Gigantes
by Lady-Sophie
Summary: Era só mais uma manhã em Hogwarts... A não ser pelo pequeno fato de que alunos de todos os tamanhos e idades estavam gritando e correndo pelos corredores tentando fugir dos Nabos Gigantes! Como isso aconteceu? COMPLETA
1. Como tudo começou

**Harry Potter e o Ataque dos Nabos Gigantes**

**Cap. 1**: Como Tudo Começou

Sumário: Era só mais uma manhã em Hogwarts... A não ser pelo insignificante fato de que alunos de todos os tamanhos e idades estavam gritando e correndo pelos corredores tentando fugir dos Nabos Gigantes! Como isso aconteceu? Para responder essa pergunta teremos que voltar um tempinho e viajar por umas galáxias (Por favor, apertem os cintos enquanto a viagem intergaláctica começa)!

_Local: Nave Mãe, QG._

Uma nave estilo Star Wars, estava tento problemas. O Capitão Flit batalhava para resolver uma difícil questão.

- O que faremos com todos esses nabos? Nossa nave está sobrecarregada! - Falava um Et com aparência humana, pele verde e um penteado fora de moda.

- Eu não tenho idéia do que fazer Diggyploid!- Disse um homem musculoso (Só anabolizantes galera!) vestindo uma roupinha de malha azul bem coladinha.

- Que tal ejetar a carga de nabos, capitão? - Disse uma mulher loira, com um corpo escultural.

- Que idéia Senhorita Bone! Acha mesmo que... - Começou o Capitão - Ei! Eu tive uma idéia! Que tal ejetar a carga de nabos?

- Brilhante Capitão! - Disse Diggyploid animado.

- Eu mereço... - Disse a Senhorita Bone fazendo as unhas.

- Diggyplink... - Começou o capitão

- Meu nome é Diggyploid, senhor!

- Que seja! Ejete o compartimento de carga!

- Mas senhor! Estamos num sistema solar habitado! Se ejetarmos a carga ela irá cair em um planeta chamado Terra! - Senhorita Bone disse séria (N/A:Com uma musica de pânico no fundo!).

- Bobagem!

- CHEGA! EU ME DEMITO! - Disse a Senhorita Bone pegando sua mala – EU DEVERIA TER OUVIDO A MAMÃE E TER VIRADO PAQUITA DA XUCHA (N/A: Direitos Eleitorais)! - E foi embora.

- Onde estávamos mesmo?-O capitão perguntou.

- O Senhor ia dar a ordem!

- Ah! É claro! Diggyploid! Ejete o compartimento!

- Sim senhor!

Um compartimento da nave é ejetado e aos poucos foi tomando velocidade. Mas quando estava em sua rota em direção a terra se chocou com uma aeronave com um S na frente, N/A: super-homem pra quem não entendeu) e acabou coberto de umas pedrinhas verdes brilhantes.

O compartimento (agora coberto de pedrinhas verdes) estava tomando cada vez mais velocidade, até que o calor foi tão grande que as pedras derreteram e se fundiram com os nabos. A carga se aproximava cada vez mais da terra, e caiu em um vale cheio de florestas.

Longe dali Harry Potter e sua turma estavam finalmente tendo a sua calma manhã de sábado. (Sim, eles ouviram o barulho da carga caindo na floresta, mas acharam que era mais uma explosão do Simas e deixaram para lá)


	2. A Invasão

Invasão 

Harry acordou e olhou em volta.Tivera um sonho muito esquisito, alguma coisa haver com nabos... Mas ele não se lembrava do resto. Levantou-se e foi trocar de roupa.

Quando chegou no salão comunal viu Rony e Hermione conversando. Bem, conversando não é o termo certo... Na verdade eles estavam se matando! Harry correu para tentar separá-los.

Hermione estava quase em cima da mesa e Rony... Rony já estava em cima da mesa. Ela estava pegando no colarinho do casaco dele e o sacudia violentamente.

- Ei!O que está acontecendo?- Harry perguntou berrando.

-Nada! - Hermione respondeu parando de sacudir Rony - Ele só teve a coragem de falar que o Vitchicho (N/A: Vitor Krum galera, o Vitchicho é em homenagem a uma pessoa que eu conheço) é um idiota!

- Eu não disse que ele era um idiota! - Respondeu Rony – Eu disse que ele era um estúpido incompetente!

-Calma lá galera!-Disse Harry pegando Rony antes que Hermione visse a faca do seu lado (N/A:Hermione procurada da Justiça! Não vou viajar tanto!)!

- Oras!Ele xingou meu namorado Harry! - Disse Hermione indignada

- Mas ele sempre xingou o seu namorado Mione! - Harry disse procurando algo para se proteger

- Bom ponto! - Hermione disse olhando para cima

- Corre! - Sussurrou Harry para Rony e em seguida saiu correndo. Como Harry é que estava segurando-o ele caiu de cara no chão. E antes que Hermione voltasse de sua reflexão Rony se levantou e saiu correndo também.

- Rony eu acho que eu me descontr... – Hermione disse voltando, mas no momento seguinte se viu sozinha – Que raiva!

Enquanto isso Harry estava tomando fôlego e Rony, se aproximando.

- Que idéia foi essa? - Harry disse.

- Oras!Como você mesmo disse!Eu sempre o xinguei mesmo!

- O que é aquilo?

- O que? - Disse Rony olhando em volta

- Aquilo no chão - Harry falou pegando algo que estava jogado no chão (N/A:Sério? Eu achei que fosse no teto!)

- É um...Um... Nabo! - Disse Rony (Toca música de surpresa)

- E que diabos um nabo está fazendo no chão?

- Vai ver que ele está nabiando!Hahaha! Nabiando! Você entendeu?- Rony disse morrendo de rir, mas quando olhou para a cara de Harry calou o bico.

- Talvez que alguém deixou cair!

- Quem iria deixar um nabo cair? Quem andaria com um nabo para inicio de conversa?

- Eu é que sei?

- Mas de qualquer maneira! –Harry falou jogando o nabo para trás – Por que diabos você foi irritar a Hermione?

- Harry...Eu tenho que te confessar uma coisa! - Rony disse sério.

- O que?

Rony olhou para os lados verificando se ninguém estava por perto.E novamente encarou Harry sério.

- Eu...Eu...

- Você?!?!?!?!

- Eu...

- Sim, você...?

- Eu...

- Desembucha logo criatura!

- Eu gosto da Hermione! - Rony disse, suando e respirando com dificuldade.

- É isso? - Harry disse fazendo uma careta

- O que?

- Eu pensei que você ia dizer uma coisa que eu não sabia!

- Como assim?Você sabia que eu gosto da Mione?!

- Claro!Todo mundo já sabe!

- Todo mundo?

- Sim!

- Mas como...?

- Você tá brincando, né?

- Mas...O nabo!-Rony disse assustado

- Nabo? O que isso tem a ver?

- Não! Olha! - Rony disse virando Harry.

O nabo estava se contorcendo. Umas pequenas pernas começaram a surgir, e braços vieram logo depois.Em seguida uns olhos vermelhos saltaram para fora e uma boca cheia de dentinhos (afiados demais na opinião dos garotos).O nabo se levantou num pulo e olhou em volta.Quando viu Harry e Rony sorriu.

- Querida cheguei! - Disse com uma voz esganiçada.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam.

- AAAAHHH!- Eles gritaram e saíram correndo e o nabo só ficou rindo (Para não dizer gargalhando) da reação deles.

Harry e Rony corriam o mais rápido que podiam, mas corriam pra valer mesmo! Eles passaram correndo na frente de Hermione (que os fitou zangada). Ela pegou a varinha e sussurrou umas palavras e imediatamente eles foram suspensos no ar de cabeça para baixo e foram "colocados de forma brusca no chão".

- Que história é essa de me deixar falando sozinha? - Ela disse cruzando os braços

- Nosestavamosandandoeachamosumnaboeelecrioupernasecomeçouarirdagente! (Haja fôlego!) - Harry e Rony falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- O que?- Hermione disse sem entender nada - Falem um de cada vez!

- Eu e o Rony achamos um nabo! - Harry falou.

- E daí?

- E daí é que ele criou vida!

- E riu da gente! - Rony completou.

- Vocês bateram a cabeça?

- Não!Aconteceu mesmo!

- Claro!

- Mione!Não se mova !- Harry disse pegando um livro da mão dela

- O que foi?- Hermione disse imóvel.

- Harry o que faremos? – Rony perguntou enquanto via um nabo dançando entre os cabelos de Hermione.

- O que está acontecendo! - Hermione disse já incomodada

- Tem um nabo na sua cabeça! - Rony disse apontando para o nabo que agora dançava Rap.

- Tá bom!Até parece que eu vou acreditar que... - Ela disse se virando para olhar em um espelho.Arregalou os olhos quando viu o nabo em sua cabeça, que agora já tinha passado para um Tango. - Tem um nabo na minha cabeça!

- Calma! - Harry disse

- Calma? Tem um nabo na minha cabeça!!!!!!!

- Sim, mas...

- Na minha cabeça!

- É, mas...

- Um nabo dançante ainda por cima!

- Eu sei...

- Um nabo!

- EU SEI HERMIONE! FICA QUIETA PARA EU PODER TIRAR O BENDITO NABO! - Harry olhou fixamente para o nabo. Posicionou o livro e PAF! O nabo foi atirado contra a parede e ficou lá amassado.

- Tá!Agora eu acredito em vocês! - Hermione disse mexendo nos cabelos para se certificar que não havia mais nada lá.

- Só agora?

- Temos que avisar Dumbledore!

- Isso mesmo!

Eles correram para a sala de Dumbledore o mais rápido possível, quando chegaram pararam em frente à estátua.

- Ahn...Por acaso alguém sabe a senha?

- Não!

- E agora!

- Ah, sei lá! Dá um chute!

-T á bom! - Rony disse se virando para a estátua e dando um chute, que foi forte pelo o que pareceu, pois ele gritou e depois ficou pulando com um pé só.

- É só maneira de falar.

- Deve ter alguma relação com limão!

- O que poderia ser?

- Hum... Limonada?

- Não... Que tal Limão doce!

- NÃO!Poderia ser Sorvete de Limão!

- É ou Lima Limão – Disse um nabo que estava na estátua

- É pode ser!- Harry disse olhando para os amigos.

- Hã!Vamos sair correndo?- Rony perguntou

- Sim!- Harry respondeu dando no pé em seguida.

Eles estavam passando pela sala da Mc Gonagall quando Hermione parou. Isso só ela parou: Rony e Harry foram deslizando até caírem um em cima do outro no chão.

- Ai! -gritaram.

- Vamos logo! - Hermione entrou na sala acompanhada de Harry e Rony.O local estava num breu total.

- Será que esqueceram de pagar a conta de luz?

- Alôoo aqui se usa vela e não lâmpada!

- É mesmo!

- Eu não enxergo nada!Alguém tem luz aí?

- Espera! –Harry disse procurando a varinha – Lumus!- Uma luz saiu da varinha e iluminou o local.

- Vixi!!!!

Mc Gonagall e quase todos os professores estavam amarrados em cadeiras com um monte de nabos em volta. Harry, Rony e Hermione se olharam e voltaram andando de costas. Mas os nabos os viram então...

- Pernas pra que te quero!

Eles correram desesperadamente. Aproximadamente mil nabos os perseguiam. A perseguição estava dura! Passaram pelos dormitórios, pelo salão, pelo jardim... E estavam passando pelo quadro de frutas quando Hermione lembrou que poderiam se esconder na cozinha. Ela fez cosquinhas (se arranhar pode ser chamado de cosquinhas...) na pêra. Eles entraram rapidamente na cozinha. Lá dentro estavam vários alunos. Entre eles tinha alguns da Corvinal fazendo experiências com uns molhos, grifinórios improvisando espadas com as cenouras...

- O que está acontecendo?

- Estamos nos preparando para a batalha! - Disse uma voz conhecida atrás deles.

- Dobby! - Harry falou quando viu o elfo com um capuz cobrindo o seu rosto.

- Sim Potter! Mas me chame de Dioda!Irá se juntar na batalha?

- Quê?

- Me acompanhe Potter! - Dobby... quer dizer, Dioda, disse se virando. Harry acompanhou Dioda, que o levou para uma sala escura.

- Eu não estou enxergando nada!- Harry falou.

- Só siga seu instinto, jovem Potter!- Disse Dioda. Harry respirou fundo e de um passo a frente e outro, e mais outro, até que sentiu que deveria desviar e o fez.

- Parabéns! Jovem Potter !Da coluna desviou!

Harry continuou andando e andando desviando das colunas sem saber como, uma música triunfal tocava no fundo, ele ia dando passos e sorrindo, mas aí deu com a cara em uma coluna e caiu no chão.

- Jovem Potter tem muito que aprender! – Dioda disse levantando o bastão em que estava apoiado, e dele saiu uma luz brilhante.

Harry olhou em volta. O local estava cheio de elfos de capuzes o encarando.Dioda se aproximou de Harry e lhe entregou um aipo. Parecia um tipo um cilindro esculpido em um aipo, ou seja, era um aipo mesmo!

- O que é isso? - Harry disse pegando o cilindro

- É um Aipo de Luz! - (Música Triunfal)

- O que?

- Um Aipo de Luz -(Novamente Música Triunfal)

- Quê?

- Você é surdo por acaso?Um A-I-P-O D-E L-U-Z!(Música Triunfal)

- Aipo de Luz?- Harry disse (Música Triunfal). Eles olham em volta

- De onde vem essa música?

- Eu sei lá!

- Onde estávamos?

- No Aipo de Luz! (Música triunfal)

- Que parar com essa porcaria de música? Que seja! Para que diabos isso serve?

- Permita-me lhe mostrar jovem Potter !- Dioda pegou o Aipo de Luz e, com um movimento rápido, fez uma luz verde sair.

- Legal! Como isso vai me ser útil?

- Você logo saberá Jovem Potter! - Harry e Dioda voltaram para a entrada, onde Rony e Hermione estavam estupefatos.

- Harry o que...? -Eles começaram. Harry apenas os olhou, pois estava tão confuso quanto qualquer um ali, mas queria manter a pose de mocinho, então fez um olhar 59 (N/A: Aquela típica sobrancelha levantada e os olhos brilhando).

- Vocês ficaram aqui para treinar com nossos guardas, pimpolhos!E...ho!Que grosseria a minha!Sou Pink Vader a seu dispor!- Disse Pink Vader que usava uma armadura rosa chocante (que realmente era um choque para quem via!).

- Finalmente! - Ele disse se virando de costas - O Império Contra Ataca! - Disse com uma voz de vilão (N/A:Aquela rouca sabe?).

- Você que uma pastilha para a sua garganta? - Um outro elfo perguntou para ele

- Claro!Essa gripe não passa, garota! - Disse Pink Vader dando saltinhos.

Harry e Hermione se olharam assustados, sendo em seguida levados por alguns elfos para a sala de treinamento. Dioda chamou atenção de Harry antes dele sair.

- Lembre-se Jovem Potter!- Dioda começou – A Força está com você! - Harry o olhou com uma cara que dizia claramente: "Você fumou maconha?", e em seguida foi embora.

Um elfo chegou para Dioda e puxou a manga.

- O que foi? – Dioda perguntou

- O carinha verde do Star Wars ligou! Ele quer o casaco de volta, parece que estão terminando a nova trilogia! - O elfo falou encolhido.

- Fale para ele que eu estou ocupado! Ele está me devendo! Faça-o se lembrar da noite em que ele bebeu demais e atacou aquela garçonete!

- Sim senhor! - O Elfo disse se virando. Dioda deu um suspiroe olhou seriamente para a câmera.

- Estamos ferrados! Nossas vidas estão nas mãos de um garoto azarado, um besta ruivo e uma viciada em livros, que estão sendo treinados por um elfo gay!O que acontecerá? Não perca o próximo capitulo!

- Ótimo Dobby!Voltamos a filmar na segunda! - Disse uma voz de não se sabe onde.

- Tudo bem! Cadê meu café!? Ô Josilene mulher cadê meu café?! - Dobby falou para uma garota magrinha de óculos de garrafas e um aparelho nos ouvidos.

- O Senhor pediu café? - Ela disse surpresa!

- Sua incompetente que diabos você ainda está fazendo aqui? Sua #$$¨&$%& besta vai pro !##$%& ! Tá despedida! - Josilene o olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e saiu berrando pelos corredores do estúdio.

- Dobby! Já a 6ª esse mês! - Falou um carinha barbudo, suado e gordo com uma camisa escrita DIRETOR na frente.

-Vocês só me dão... Perái ainda tá ligada? - Disse apontando para a câmera.- Desliga isso!

**Nota da Autora:**

Oi! Espero que estejam gostando! Eu não sei se esse texto vai ficar do formato certo, mas se não ficar um vou mandar para a minha amiga Mia Granger para ela consertar! E eu sei que essa fic é só viagem galera, mas admitam que vocês deram umas risadas? Não? Odiaram? Bem... Mas vocês estão com esse riso maléfico na cara e isso conta!Pois é eu tenho muito mais bobagens para escrever. Sim! Se desesperem, eu ainda tenho mais bobagens para colocar! hahahha! Continuem lendo fics! Mesmo que seu Q. I caia alguns pontos... Quantas fics eu li para chegar a esse ponto? Não sei galera! Mas espero que estejam gostando!

Recadinhos das Reviewers:

**_Ta-Mies_**: Tata! Posso te chamar de Tatá?De qualquer maneira, muito obrigada!Você ficará na minha memória como: A-primeira-que-falou-bem-da-minha-fic!Zoeira... Mas agora falando sério, muito obrigada mesmo!Você fez uma escritora de fics doidas feliz!Espero que continue lendo a fic tá?Adoraria conversar com você!Se você não tiver ficado assustada comigo me manda um e-mail! Até!Brigadão!

Lady Sophie


	3. O Adeus de Pink Vader

**Nota da Autora:** Oi galera! Eu demorei com esse capítulo, eu sei! Mas com as provas eu acabei tendo que dá uma pausa...E também por que eu estou fazendo uma outra fic com a minha amiga! Mas não se preocupem, eu não largarei essa! (E quem perguntou?). Espero que esta parte seja apreciada por vocês! Desculpe-me eu esqueci de colocar que as frases entre parênteses são as minhas interrupções chatas... É só isso! Tenham uma boa leitura!

Lady Sophie   
**Cap.3: O Adeus de Pink Vader**

Harry estava parado em frente o seu maior desafio. Encarava seu inimigo seriamente enquanto seu ódio crescia. Ele pegou uma faca e novamente encarou a besta na sua frente.

- Potter! Coma logo a comida!- Gritaram.Harry olhou novamente para o prato na sua frente. Uma meleca verde e grudenta fora atirada em seu prato.

- Hã... Vader?- Harry começou a falar - O que você tinha dito que era mesmo a comida?

- Oras Biba!Sopa de espinafre!- Pink Vader disse saindo da frente do fogão. Estava com um avental na frente da armadura que dizia: _"Cozinha é vida! Comer é viver"_.

-Se comer é viver...- Harry pensou – Eu prefiro morrer a comer isso!- Ele disse pegando o prato e jogando discretamente na pia. Pink Vader estava muito ocupado lavando louça e checando as unhas, então não pode ver se Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam comendo ou não sua comida (sua meleca! Isso sim!).

- Rony o que você conseguiu? – Harry sussurrou para o colega

- Bem vejamos... – Rony disse abrindo o casaco. – Tenho uma barra de chocolate, suco de abóbora, feijões e para fechar com chave de ouro: um bife cru! (OO$)

- Você está guardando um bife cru no seu casaco?

- Sim...Nunca se sabe quando vamos precisar!

- Pois é né Ron? Nunca se sabe se no meio de uma batalha iremos precisar fazer um churrasquinho não é mesmo? – Harry replicou sarcástico.

-Isso mesmo!Que bom que você me entende!

Harry **GOTA**

- Me dá a barra de chocolate! Rony passou o contrabando para Harry.

- Com tantos elfos no mundo! Nós pegamos o único que não sabe cozinhar!- Hermione disse zangada em quanto comia uma barrinha de cereais.

- É a vida!

- Eu odeio a minha vida!- Harry disse

- É! Eu também odeio a sua vida!- Rony respondeu

- E eu odeio pessoas que ficam falando que odeiam a vida! - Hermione disse com um olhar de reprovação.

- Pois é! Infelizmente acabou o horário de almoço!Vocês terão que voltar aos treinos!- um elfo veio avisar

- Hooo! Que pena!- Harry improvisou

- Não sei se posso agüentar! Estou de coração partido!- Rony disse pegando no coração.

- Que pena!- Hermione disse se atirando nos braços de Rony – Não sei se poderei viver...!

- Hermione! Não exagera!- Harry falou para Mione.

- Na boa! - Disse ela se levantando e limpando sua saia. Harry, Rony e Mione se dirigiram para a sala de treinamento. Eles estavam lá há quase uma semana. Lá era um quartel general onde os que escaparam da invasão se refugiavam, pois era o único lugar em que os nabos não ousavam entrar.

Durante esse tempo eles estavam treinando para se tornarem mestres Pokémon... Opa! Que dizer... Mestres em determinadas áreas de luta. Hermione estava aprendendo judô, karatê e mais lutas chinesas com nomes esquisitos. Harry estava aprendendo esgrima para poder manobrar melhor o Aipo de Luz, e Rony estava aprendendo a usar o arco e flecha.

Eles se dirigiram para um grande salão, que era chamado de... Bem... Grande Salão! Lá havia várias coisinhas legais, como bombas, espadas, flechas, óvnis, corpos de Ets congelados biologicamente, essas coisinhas básicas. Era lá que os estudantes tinham que ir todo o dia para treinar.

As portas se abriram e Hermione entrou na frente em câmera lenta e com vento nos cabelos. Harry estava à direita sério com a mão no bolso e Rony a esquerda estava colocando óculos escuros e de fundo começou a tocar uma música de espionagem.

- Hellmiiioneeee! (Som de disco saindo do lugar)- Disse um elfo chinês – Hoje ilemos melholar a sua enelgia espilitual!

- Claro!Professor querido! Eu me orgulho de ser a sua aluna!- Hermione disse fazendo reverência. O Professor retribuiu o reverencia e foi fazer alguma coisa que era do interesse dele (e só dele, seus metidos!).

- Eu odeio esse professor!- Hermione disse para Rony e Harry.

- Mas você disse que...

- Estou indo professorzinho!-Hermione disse se dirigindo para o lado em que o professor conversava com um outro elfo.

- Harry e Rony! - Pink Vader chamou

- O que? – Harry perguntou se virando. Ele e Rony foram ao encontro do elfo (Elfa, no caso).

- Hoje eu lhes ensinarei várias técnicas de espada, ou seja, melhorarei sua técnica com o Aipo de Luz! (Música Triunfal)

- Eu vou despedir o cara da Trilha Sonora!- Harry disse encarando a câmera.

- Hunf!- Disse Rony – Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui!

- Você vai ajudar seu amigo bobinho!- Pink Vader disse dando saltinhos

- Mas eu nem tenho um Aipo de Luz! (Música Triunfal) – Rony disse

- Rá! Eu vou acabar com esse cara - Harry berrou. Dois homens parecidos com Hagrid, tirando a parte da barba, vieram e agarraram Harry um de cada lado.

- Ok!Já to calmo!- Harry respondeu se soltando - Vamos continuar!

- Pois bem! Vamos treinar técnicas novas! Rony como você não tem uma arma use seu dedo mesmo fofinho!- Pink Vader falou

- Mas eu posso perder meu dedo assim!

- E daí?

- E daí que eu não vou dá uma de Frodo (Só para quem leu O Senhor dos Anéis, ou viu o filme)!

- Ok!Nesse caso pegue qualquer coisa aí...

- Pode ser uma flecha minha?

- Que seja! Vamos começar logo! – Pink Vader disse pegando a sua arma.

Harry posicionou seu Aipo de Luz e dele saiu uma luz verde. Ele ficou olhando para Pink Vader, que já estava com seu aipo de luz que emanava uma luz rosa quase tão chocante quanto a armadura.

Ele atacou Harry que desviou rapidamente. Rony, que não sabia o que fazer, ficava olhando a luta e brincava com a flecha. Harry atacou o elfo, mas este simplesmente sumiu de onde estava.

- Onde você está?

- Atrás de você!- Pink Vader respondeu dando um tapa no rosto de Harry, que caiu no chão.

- MEU DEUS! – Pink Vader exclamou – EU NÃO ACREDITO QU EU FIZ ISSO!

- Não se preocupe eu to b... – Harry disse se levantando.

- Essas unhas custaram uma fortuna!

- Hã?

- OLHE ESSE ULTRAJE! – O elfo disse mostrando uma unha quebrada - Eu acho que vou... – Em seguida desmaiou. Nesse momento dois elfos vestidos de branco vieram com uma maca na mão, colocaram o elfo desacordado e saíram da sala gritando:

- Rápido o kit Manicure de emergência!

- E aí? – Harry perguntou

- Sei lá! Mas eu tenho que treinar com o professor Kepopas! – Rony disse indo à direção de um elfo doméstico de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, que Harry não conseguiu identificar se era mesmo homem.

- Eu fiquei de sobra!- Harry disse

- Que tal fazer companhia a uma pobre senhora?- Uma velha elfa disse se aproximando dele.

-Acho melhor...

-Que bom que concordou! Venha vamos conversar em outro lugar, uma sala como essa não é lugar para uma dama!- Ela disse indo embora

Harry sem opção foi atrás dela. Queria descobrir quem era aquela velha elfa e de que dama ela estava falando. Eles foram para uma sala redonda que tinha uma mesa redonda no meio, com banquinhos redondos em volta. No chão havia uma estrela de seis pontas desenhada. A velha sentou num banquinho e Harry em outro.

- Bem receio que queira saber onde você está?- Ela falou

- Me deixa adivinhar... na Sala Redonda?- Harry respondeu

- Como você sabe?

- Intuição...

- Meu nome é Princesa Veía!E eu soube que você é o famoso Harry Potter estou certa?

- Tá.

- Muito bem! Tenho uma coisa para você Potter!- Ela disse abrindo uma gaveta que tinha na mesa. De dentro ela tirou um pé de coelho e colocou na mão de Harry.

- Hã?

- Claro! Você é muito azarado moleque!Agora sai daqui por que eu tenho mais o que fazer! - Ela falou empurrando Harry para fora da sala.

- De sobra novamente... – Ele disse - Agora com um pé de coelho cheio de sangue... Peraí... Pé de coelho cheio de sangue?- Harry disse largando a perna ensangüentada no chão - Que diab...?

- Você acha que a autora tem dinheiro para colocar sangue verdadeiro ou falso aí? Isso é Ketchup meu filho! Eu comi banana com ketchup no jantar (N/A: Vixi!)! Deve ter caído!- A velha falou saindo da sala e indo para outro lugar.

- Aqui só tem doido! Com exceção de mim é claro...!- Harry falou.

Todos da sala pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam furiosos para Harry.

- Brincadeirinha! - Ele falou sorrindo – Podem voltar ao que estavam fazendo!

Alguns olharam Harry de modo não muito amigável e outros voltaram ao que estavam fazendo antes de Harry os chamarem de doidos.

- Vou ver Pink Vader na enfermaria! - Harry disse alegremente em quanto andava para uma pequena área da sala. Essa pequena área cheirava a ovo podre e no chão podia ser ver manchas de sangue, vômito e de mais algumas outras substâncias desconhecidas. Pequenas camas estavam encostadas na parede, e em cima delas alunos e elfos estavam deitados.

Harry andou até a última, sabia que Pink Vader estava lá, pois a armadura do elfo não é o que podemos chamar de "discreta" e como ele nunca a tirava, ficou fácil achá-lo.

- Vader!- Harry disse com os braços abertos.

- Potter! Veio se desculpar por ter me ferido?- Pink Vader disse se sentando na cama.

- Eu feri você?- Harry disse surpreso

- Sim! Por culpa dessa sua cabeça dura! Eu me feri gravemente...

- Você não tinha quebrado a unha?

- Mas é disso que eu estou falando benzinho!

- Ah...

- Mas não se preocupe! Eu não estou com raiva de você!

- Tá!

- Não precisa se desculpar!

- Tá legal!

- E nem fique com peso na consciência...

- Na boa...

- Eu estou bem!

- Eu sei!

- Não precisa se desculpar!

- Tá!

- SEU IDIOTA ME PEÇA DESCULPAS! - Pink Vader disse zangado fazendo com que Harry caísse da cadeira em que estava sentado.

- Desculpa! - Ele gemeu atirado no chão

- Não precisava se desculpar!- Pink Vader disse fazendo gestos com a mão - Mas já que você falou, eu te desculpo benzinho!

- Que bom...! - Harry falou se apoiando na cadeira.

- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...- Pink Vader disse olhando para os lados - E você tem que me prometer que não vai desistir e se preciso, vai lutar até a morte, como você é o menino mais azarado que eu já vi é bem provável que você chegue a esse ponto... Mas de qualquer maneira, você promete?

- Tá...

- Eu tenho observado os nabos até agora e descobri coisas que podem ser valiosas para nossa sobrevivência!

- O que?

- Os nabos se transformaram por que a composição química deles se juntou a de um estranho mineral alienígena!

- Eu sei!Você não leu o primeiro capítulo?

- E eles iram crescer cada vez mais, se não forem detidos!

- Mas nós não podemos detê-los!Eles são muitos!

- Agora é que entra a minha principal descoberta! Todos os nabos estão ligados!

- Como assim?

- A fonte de energia deles vem de um só ser! O Nabo Supremo!

- O Nabo Supremo?

- Sim! Ele é igual aos extraterrestres dos filmes! Se você o destruir todos os outros serão destruídos!

- Mas como eu vou destruí-lo?

Nesse instante um alarme começou a tocar. Luzes vermelhas invadiram o local. Uma gritaria começou e todos começaram a correr. Rony e Hermione vieram correndo na direção deles.

- Temos que sair!-Eles falaram histéricos

- Por que o que aconteceu?

- Código 56!

- Hã.. eu não decorei o manual...-Harry disse baixinho Hermione o olhou com o seu famoso olhar de reprovação e disse séria:

- Os nabos invadiram!

- Temos que buscar refugio!

- Onde?

- Na Sala Redonda!-Harry disse - Vamos Pink Vader!

Eles correram para a sala, mas os nabos começaram a atacar aos montes e o que demoraria 2 minutos no máximo, estava demorando quase meia hora.Quando eles estavam bem próximos Pink Vader foi ferido e caiu no chão sangrando. Harry e Rony tentavam arrastá-lo para a sala e Hermione gritava para eles serem mais rápidos.

- Ele pesa mais do que parece!- Rony disse puxando o corpo do elfo -O que será que ele come?

- Você tem que fazer regime Pink Vader!-Harry disse puxando do outro lado

- Agora está difícil meu bem, por que caso você não tenha percebido os nabos chegaram!- Pink Vader disse apontando para todos os lados.

Eles deram uns pontapés em mais alguns nabos, que agora já estavam do tamanho de uma bola de futebol, e chegaram na sala. Hermione fechou a porte no último momento bem na cara de um nabo metido a machão que era o primeiro a se aproximar.

Harry enxugou a testa e respirou fundo.

- Essa foi por pouco!

Rony estava segurando Pink Vader sozinho e como a armadura do elfo pesava mais que não-sei-o-que, ele começou a tombar para trás até que caiu no chão esmagado pelo elfo e sua armadura.

- Mais um minuto e nós estávamos fritos!-Hermione disse se sentando em Pink Vader (Que estava em cima do Rony).

- Pois é!- Harry exclamou fazendo o mesmo. Rony estava caído no chão com o elfo, Harry e Hermione em cima dele.

- Dá para sair de cima?-Ele disse

- Você ouviu algo?-Harry disse olhando para os lados.

-Rony! -Hermione disse se levantando e tentando tirar Pink Vader de cima do amigo, Harry se tocou e ajudou também.

- Rony!- Harry disse batendo no rosto do amigo inconsciente.

- RONY!-Hermione berrou esmurrando a cara do desmaiado.

- Calma!-Harry falou impedindo a amiga de matar Rony, que por sinal já tinha acordado.

- Pessoal...E eu?-Pink Vader disse jogado de lado

- Vader!Eu tinha me esquecido de você!-Hermione falou

- Harry...-O elfo disse quase morto - Lembre-se do que eu lhe falei!Tome cuidado...

- Com o Nabo Supremo?-Harry perguntou

- Sim... –Pink Vader disse - Mas também não brinque com fogo...E nem corra com uma tesoura!E sempre divertido... Mas quando acontece algo...

- Tá bem...-Harry disse confuso.

- Lembre-se! –Pink Vader falou - E tente encontrar o mestre Dioda!Ele irá ajudá-los!

- Mas onde ele...-Harry começou, mas Pink Vader fechou os olhos e caiu inerte no chão.

- E agora?

- Vamos ver se ele tem dinheiro!- Rony disse esfregando as mãos com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Harry e Hermione olharam chocados para ele.

- Brincadeira! - Ele disse rindo - Vocês acreditaram mesmo?Que bobos...-Ele disse olhando para o outro lado.

- Ele não devia morrer! Essa é uma fic livre!Pode ter crianças lendo!-Hermione disse surpresa.

- Não!As crianças de hoje em dia tem mais o que fazer!- Harry disse - E quem leria uma fic dessas?

Eles olham para a câmera.

- Esquece!

- Bem...E os nabos?- Hermione perguntou

- O que tem eles?

- Eles estão lá fora tentando nos matar!

- É mesmo...E daí?

- E daí é que nós não deveríamos começar a gritar que nem uns doidos, correr em círculos e tentar achar uma maneira de sair dessa sala?

- Só por que tem um bando de nabos doidos atrás da gente tentando nos matar?Eu não vejo motivo para alarme!

**SILÊNCIO**

-Nós estamos em uma sala com um elfo morto!

Harry e os outros começaram a gritar que nem doidos e a correrem em círculos tentando achar uma maneira de sair da sala.

E aí?Que tal? Ficaram curiosos? Eu vou tentar fazer o outro o mais cedo possível ta?Pois é agora as respostas das review, mas nem preciso pois todas as reviews são de conhecidos meus :P ! Mas como só pessoas cadastradas podem deixar um recadinho para mim (O que é algo TOTALMENTE injusto) eu vou continuar essa fic pois espero que mais pessoas estejam lendo (Coitada....)!

**Maira Granger**Sem comentários... Podemos dizer que a Ta-Mies foi a primeira _oficialmente _a falar bem da minha fic!E eu não sei quando eu lhe darei a honra (Exibida ¬¬...) de formatar a minha fic e quanto aos erros de português... Vc sabe como eu sou com isso... vai demorar até corrigi-los... E que bom que vc gostou!!!

**Esgaspar: **Obrigada pelos comentários tia... Não se preocupe que essa eu termino! Ou meu nome não é Sarah (E não é mesmo!). Brincadeira! Vou terminar sim!


	4. A Última Esperança

**Nota da Autora: **Comprimentos terráqueos! Estou colocando mais um capitulo da minha fic maravilhosa e tudo de bom (Modéstia é uma virtude... ¬¬), pois é eu sei que demorei um pouquinho, mas é que eu não consigo controlar meus dons de escritora e então faço um monte de fics, e também por culpa dos professores que não tem piedade de seus pobres alunos que são a sua fonte de renda (hehehe), pois é vamos parar de tagarelar e vamos ao que interessa!

**Só para deixar claro:** Agora pessoas que não são cadastradas no site podem deixar reviews também! Agora eu não quero desculpas! Quero ver um monte de reviews, viu?Nem que seja para falar que acharam um porcaria, tudo bem, se for para falar isso eu não quero saber... Mas se leram e acharam legalzinha... Deixem uma review, vai lá, não custa nada... Pq eu não vejo motivo para continuar publicando se só pessoas que eu conheço estão lendo...

Ok! Agora que eu já implorei, e enchi o saco de vocês... Aí vai o 4 capitulo.

**Cap.4: A Liga Extraordinariamente Besta**

Hermione, Rony e Harry andavam em círculos desesperados, até que se chocaram uns com os outros e caíram de cara no chão.

- Temos que ser racionais nessas horas!-Hermione disse com a mão na cabeça - Como vocês são cavalheiros vão se sacrificar por mim!

- Tá doida?-Harry disse.

- Vai sonhando.- Rony falou

- E pensar que tinha uma época em que os mocinhos lutavam contra dragões e ogros para salvar a mocinha... E hoje em dia nem contra alguns nabos vocês lutam... Onde o mundo foi parar?

- Mas as mocinhas também eram oferecidas em sacrifício para os monstros.

- Quem liga para o que faziam no passado, não é mesmo?-Hermione disse se levantando

- Como vamos sair daqui? - Eles olharam em volta da sala.

- Sei lá... - Rony disse zangado - É o que dá participar de fic de comédia... A gente não aprende nada! Se essa porcaria fosse séria nós poderíamos sair aparatando por aí felizes da vida! Mas nãaaooo é de c-o-m-é-d-i-a!

- Rony silêncio!-Hermione disse -Estão escutando?

- O que?-Os garotos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- É uma corrente de ar.

- É?

- Sim... por aqui.-Ela disse puxando um quadro da parede e revelando um tubo de ventilação (Para quem não sabe o que é isso, são aqueles quadradinhos nas paredes que levam há uns canos que... Bem vcs entenderam!). Hermione sorriu com a sua descoberta. Os garotos entreolharam-se.

- Como ela faz isso?

- VAMOS LOGO!-Ela falou - OS NABOS ESTÃO CHEGANDO!

- Vai você primeiro, eu nem sabia que tinha isso em Hogwarts, não vou entrar aí...

- Eu não posso ir primeiro.

- Por que? - Hermione olhou os garotos com raiva e apontou para seu uniforme.

- Qual é o problema?

- EU TO DE SAIA!-Ela disse zangada.

- Ah.... Tá. -Harry disse

- Qual é o problema?-Rony perguntou indiferente (Inocente... ou burro?).

- Rony seu tarado.-Hermione disse zangada

- Espera um pouquinho Mione, eu explico pra ele!-Harry disse se virando para falar com Rony sobre alguns capítulos do livro: _Como os Bruxos Nascem._

- Ah...-Rony falou corando –Entendi.

Harry e Rony entraram na tubulação e foram seguidos por Hermione. Andaram alguns centímetros, que depois se transformaram em metros, que se transformaram em quilômetros, que os deixaram exaustos e perdidos.

- Eu estou exausto!- Rony disse

- E eu perdida!-Hermione disse

- Nós não estamos perdidos, só não sabemos onde estamos, é diferente.

- Pra mim dá na mesma.- Um barulho estranho ecoou nos canos. Eles se olharam assustados.

- O que foi isso?

A resposta veio logo em seguida, pois o cano em que eles estavam se quebrou e caiu com eles dentro bem no meio de alguma das milhares salas do castelo. Uma nuvem de poeira os envolveu impedindo-os de ver uma parede na sua frente.

- Cof!Cof!-Eles começaram a tossir.

- Onde n...?-Harry foi perguntar, mas quando se levantou, acabou dando com a cara na parede (Eu não disse...).

- Esperem a nuvem de poeira baixar!

- Baixa, baixa, ta baixando, ta baixando...- Rony começou

- Rony, que diabos você está fazendo?

- Ora, você falou que tava baixando...

Hermione revirou os olhos. Eles se levantaram e olharam em volta tentando ver algo. Depois de um tempo eles conseguiram ver algumas coisas.

- AAAAHHHH!-Rony berrou ao ver a coisa mais feia que ele já tinha visto antes, uma coisa que o perseguiria em seus pesadelos por muito tempo.

- Rony, é só o professor Snape amarrado com a mascara facial dele.-Hermione disse ajudando a levantar Rony.

- Eu sei.

Eles olharam a cena a sua frente com mais atenção. Os professores estavam todos amarrados, mas dessa vez não tinha nabo nenhum na sala, o que os possibilitou de ver detalhes que eles não tinham percebido antes.

O prof. Snape estava com a sua mascara facial e um pijama azul claro com morceguinhos e estrelinhas desenhadas com uma estampa: "_Eu sou mal"_ na frente. Hagrid estava com um gorro vermelho combinando com seu pijama vermelho de bolinhas brancas e ao seu lado estava amarrado seu ursinho de pelúcia com o mesmo traje que ele. A Prof. ª Minerva estava com rolos nos cabelos e usava uma camisola vermelha berrante, que era um tanto curta demais na opinião de Hermione.

N/A:E como nós não estamos fazendo um desfile de moda, eu vou pular a descrição da roupa dos outros professores e ir logo para o dialogo:

- Onde estão os nabos?-Hemione perguntou, mas como os professores estavam com fita adesiva na boca não puderam responder.

- Tudo bem...-Hermione disse se aproximando da prof.ª Mac Gonagall e arrancando com um puxão só a fita. A professora quase gritou e teria gritado, se Harry e Rony não tivessem pulado em cima dela lhe tapando a boca.

- Hã...-Hermione disse olhando para a fita em sua mão - Pelo menos ela vai economizar na depilação...

Harry e Rony tiraram a mão da boca da professora, que os olhou zangada:

- Por que não vieram antes seus inúteis?

- Hã... Nós estávamos treinando e...

- Chega de desculpas, me desamarrem logo.- A professora falou zangada. Hermione começou a desamarrá-la rapidamente enquanto Harry desamarrava Hagrid e Rony desamarrava Snape.

- Olha o lado bom...-Rony disse sorrindo maliciosamente – Vai doer mais em você do que em mim!-Ele disse puxando a fita da boca do professor.

- Seu pentelho... Você vai ver seu...-Snape começou, pois viu que o bigode que ele estava deixando crescer havia sido arrancado junto com a fita.

- O que?-Rony disse colocando a mão no ouvindo - Eu não to ouvindo!

- Oras...

- Pede pinico!

- O que?

- Pede pinico!

- Nunca!

- Tá bom então fica preso aí...

- Hunf! Pinico...-Snape respondeu baixinho

- O que?

- Pinico...

- Não ouvi.

- PINICO!!!

- He, he, he, agora sim!

Depois de todos terem sido desamarrados, eles começaram a sair pelos corredores e depois de terem se dividido em grupos, eles se esconderam em um cubículo onde guardavam os esfregões.

- Certo...-A Professora começou - Potter o que aconteceu?

- Bem...- Harry disse suspirando (E como não vou escrever novamente o que demorou dois capítulos para ser escrito...).Harry contou toda história. A professora ouviu com atenção o relatório de Harry e ignorou as correções de Rony e Hermione.

- O quartel da cozinha foi tomado?- A professora falou - Não há mais salvação, estamos perdidos... Pelo menos eu já deixei meu testamento.

- Nossa...-Rony cochichou para Hermione – Que otimista!

- Cale a boca Weasley! Só nos resta uma esperança. Vocês terão que destruir o Nabão.

- É Nabo Supremo.

- Que seja...

- Por que nós?

- Ora, vocês são os heróis da fic.

O trio ouviu isso de boca aberta. Rony começou a chutar a parede, Harry começou a xingar pessoas que não tinham na a ver com a história e Hermione, sempre muito racional, disse:

- Ora professora vai pro &¨#&$ se acha que eu vou enfrentar o ¨& desse nabo! Vai #&# , ouviu? Vai #¨&$$¨!

- Por que tem esses asteriscos na frente da fala?-Harry perguntou

- Por que ela está falando palavras não apropriadas para o momento, ou seja, palavrões! –Rony responeu com uma cara de é-obvio.

- Vamos ouvir?

- O que? Você está me convidando para ouvir um monte de palavras obscenas e horríveis com significados terríveis?

- É podemos?

- Podemos!-Rony disse colocando um fone que ele tirou sei lá de onde, e dando um para o Harry. Eles colocaram em "ligado":

- Uh...Esse foi feio!-Rony disse.

- Ih...-Harry falou

- Nossa!

- Meu deus!

- Vixi!

- Hã ... Rony? -Harry disse

- Tá na mão.-Rony disse mostrando um dicionário em sua mão. Eles abriram e começaram a procurar.

- Achei!-Harry disse lendo

- Por merlin!-Eles falaram afastando a cara do dicionário.

- Que horror!

- Esse é repetido.- Rony disse jogando o dicionário num canto.

- Hun... Esse eu não conhecia...

- Não sabia que essa palavra podia ser usada para isso.

Hermione parou cansada e ofegante. A professora a olhou indiferente:

- É o preço da fama...-Ela falou - Agora se me dão licença eu vou chutar uns nabos!

- Mas nós nem sabemos onde é o quartel dos nabos!

- Essa é fácil, eu os ouvi falar que era nas masmorras.

- Ah... Enfrentar nabos assassinos numa masmorra?Sem chance!-Harry falou

- Vocês vão!-A professora falou pegando-o pela orelha - Está claro?

- Claro como água poluída!

- Sem brincadeiras!

- Está claro.

- Ótimo.

- E onde podemos encontrar o mestre Dioda?


	5. A Resistência

Nota da Autora: Hello! Demorei né? Mas sabe como é né? Trabalhos, pontos, fics, ameaças de morte... Tudo muito comum no dia a dia de uma autora... Espero que estejam gostando. Não tenho mais nada para falar... A fic ta quase no fim... Ainda bem vou me livrar dessa porca... Hã... Que dizer, que pena né? Vou sentir tantas saudades, mas ela tinha que terminar né? Só mais três capítulos... Pois então vamos a fic.

Cap.5: A Resistência 

Eles corriam pelos corredores o mais rápido que podiam. O barulho dos nabos atrás deles estava ficando cada vez mais perto. Eles não sabiam mais o que fazer. Parecia ser o fim.

Mas como em toda fic tem uma coincidência incrível, eles estavam passando por um corredor no exato momento em que Neville entrava em uma passagem secreta. Ele os viu sendo perseguidos então no momento em que eles passaram, ele os empurrou para dentro da passagem.

O trio foi escorregando por um longo escorregador _(Nunca me toquei como é gozado dizer: Escorregando no escorregador... Nada haver, eu sei! É que eu queria fazer um comentário no meio da fic, já que eu não faço há muito tempo_**: P** até que todos caíram um em cima do outro.

-Pelo menos eu caí em cima do Harry, amaciou a minha queda.-Hermione disse

-Pelo menos eu caí em algo macio!-Harry disse

-Saíam de cima de mim!-Rony disse zangado.

-Desculpa.

Logo em seguida Neville caiu em cima dos três. Eles saíram um de cima do outro e ajudaram Rony a se levantar.

-Neville?-Hermione perguntou surpresa -É você?- Ela falou olhando para o garoto. Ele estava mais forte e com uma blusa de alça suja e manchada, com uma calça verde com manchas marrons, uma faixa na testa e com uma cicatriz na face direita.

-Sou eu mesmo!-Ele disse fazendo pose e se apoiando num carrinho que andou com o peso dele fazendo-o cair de cara em um balde. Ele se levantou com o balde na cabeça e tentou andar, mas deu de cara com uma coluna.

-É. Ele mesmo... -Rony disse ajudando Neville a levantar.

-Onde nós estamos?-Harry perguntou.

-Vocês estão no QG da última força resistente da invasão.

-Existem outros QG além do da cozinha?

-Existiam... Agora nós somos os últimos. Os nabos invadiram um por um, até pareciam que sabiam tudo sobre eles.

-Quem é o chefe desse quartel?

-Eu.

-Você!?

-Sim, sou o único chefe da única força resistente formada apenas por alunos!

-Mas o que aconteceu com os professores e os outros alunos?

-Os professores são prisioneiros e os alunos que restaram são escravos...

-E você sabe o que os nabos pretendem?

-Eles estão criando um raio que transformará todos os humanos, bruxos ou trouxas em vegetais...

-NÃO!Fala sério.

-É verdade... Nossa espiã descobriu tudo isso.

-Que espiã?

-Parvaty. Ela se infiltrou na base dos nabos.

-Temos que destruir o Nabo Supremo.

-Sim, mas ele não é a principal ameaça.

-Não?

-Não... Os nabos são muito burros... Alguém de Hogwarts nos traiu e se aliou ao inimigo dês do inicio.

-Volde... her... Bem... Você-Sabe-Quem!

-Não, ele não tem nada haver com essa história! Ele está de férias no Havaí...

-Mas então... Quem?

-Malfoy!

-Também não.

-Por que não?

-Ele é meu general.

-Como é?

-Sim, eu sei que é surpresa... Mas é a verdade.

-Nossa... Isso já é demais para mim!

-O que não é demais para você Weasley?-Uma voz perguntou.

Eles se viraram e vêem Draco vestido com uma blusa que parecia ter sido branca um dia, uma calça marrom e um cinto com um punhal pendurado. Usava uns panos amarrados em volta das mãos para protege-las e pela primeira vez estava sem gel nos cabelos que caiam em seus olhos.

-Malfoy?

-É quem mais poderia ser?

-Um... o Tom Felton? (Para quem não sabe: É o ator que interpreta o Draco Malfoy no filme)

-É... Bem... Mas sou eu! Draco Malfoy em carne e osso, ao vivo e á cores!

-Pena que em cheiro também...-Rony disse tapando o nariz.

-Hei! Não invente besteiras Weasley, tomei banho ontem!

-Que seja...

-Vocês não comessem a brigar. Draco eles são meus convidados por isso não os incomodem.

-Tudo bem senhor.-Draco disse se retirando.

Rony, Hermione e Harry haviam sido treinados nessas últimas semanas para manter a calma em todos os tipos de situações para o qual poderiam passar, mas nenhum deles estava preparado para ver Malfoy obedecendo Neville.

-Venham! Vou dar comida e roupas limpas para vocês.-Ele disse tirando o trio do choque.

-Ah, sim é gentileza sua, mas nós precisamos ir para o banheiro da Murta...

-Não se preocupem. Eu levarei vocês para lá, mas antes vocês têm que descansar um pouco.

-Tudo bem...

Neville os levou para um local onde tinha várias portas. Ele apontou para qual quarto cada um deveria ir e disse que poderiam escolher qualquer roupa que estivesse nos armários.

Depois de ter deixado o trio descansado Neville se dirigiu para a sala do conselho. Lá uns alunos decidiam se uma decisão era boa ou não, ele poderia se o chefe, mas o conselho era quem mandava. Se eles decidissem que ele deveria rolar no chão de fraldas, ele deveria deixar a sua dignidade, honra e glória de lado e obedecer.

Após contar sobre o trio, Neville esperou a decisão do conselho.

-Logbotton, você deve mandar um de seus oficiais acompanhar os três, e que seja um bom! Está bem claro?

-Sim senhores!

-Lembre-se! Nós somos os maiorais, você é nosso lacaio, se falarmos para você rolar no chão de fraldas, você deve deixar a sua dignidade, honra e glória de lado e obedecer!

-Sim senhor.

-Se falarmos para você fazer café, você deve obedecer!

-Sim...

-Nós somos demais, somos tudo. E você não é nada. Repita!

-Nós somos demais, somos tudo. E você não é nada.

-Não, a última parte.

-Não, a última parte.

-Não é isso seu estúpido!

-Não é isso seu estúpido!

-Dispensado!

-Dis...

-PARE! Vá embora logo seu animal irracional!

Neville saiu de lá e seguiu o caminho para onde os nossos mocinhos dormiam.

Alguns minutos depois Harry acordou meio sonolento. Olhou em volta e suspirou, por que a vida dele tinha que ser tão confusa?(Porque eu sou a autora hehehe)

Abriu o armário e pegou uma camisa branca, uma calça verde escuro e um colete. Quando saiu viu Hermione e Rony conversando.

Rony estava com uma camisa de manga comprida azul-escura, uma calça marrom e Hermione estava com uma blusa sem manga, azul com uma calça rubra. Eles os olharam sérios.

-Quié?-Harry perguntou

-Eles estão querendo que alguém deles nos acompanhe...-Rony disse.

-É qual é o problema? Quanto mais gente melhor.

-Acho que eu não me expressei bem...-Rony disse - Eles querem que o Malfoy nos acompanhe.

-Aí é outra coisa. Mas por que?

-Estão dizendo que foi uma ordem dos superiores...

-Mas o Neville não é o único chefe?

-Não, ele tem que seguir as ordens de uma espécie de conselho.

-Ora essa.

-Mas por que tinha que ser o Malfoy?

-Por que ele é o melhor soldado que tenho.-Neville falou surgindo das sombras.

-Como ele fez aquilo?-Harry sussurrou para os amigos.

-Sei lá.

-Eu não entendo Neville, para que isso?-Rony perguntou

-Para ter certeza que vocês não iram se meter em mais problemas.

-Alôo? Nós vamos tentar destruir um maníaco controlador de nabos! Como você não quer que nós não entremos em cofusão?-Harry perguntou.

-Que seja. Vamos indo, vocês tem que ir para o Banheirão.

-Banheirão? O que é isso?

-Vocês verão.

Eles andaram por alguns corredores. Até que chegaram em uma sala cheia de equipamentos.

-Ainda não entendi a história do "banheirão".

-Estamos prontos.-Draco disse vindo na direção deles.

-Ótimo.

Eles foram levados para uns compartimentos cilíndricos. Cada um entrou em um. As portas foram fechadas.

-Iniciar operação descarga.-Um CDF figurante falou apertando um botão amarelo (Pensaram que ia ser vermelho né?).

Os compartimentos encheram de água e eles foram sendo levados por canos e mais canos. Até que caíram todos numa pilha grande e fedida de meias sujas.

-Aiii. Por isso aquela porcaria é chamada de banheirão?-Rony falou zangado.

-Você é um gênio Weasley. Descobriu isso sozinho?-Draco perguntou sarcasticamente.

-Ora seu...

-Podemos sair daqui?-Hermione perguntou.

-Blé.

O quarteto saiu da pilha de meias sujas e olhou em volta.

-Temos que ir achar logo o mestre Dioda.-Harry disse - Vamos.

-Hei Cicatriz.Que te nomeou o líder?

-A autora, por que?

-Por que isso é injusto! Eu sempre fico com o papel de vilãozinho secundário! Isso é injusto!

-Por que?

-Eu mereço mais que isso! Eu tenho meus direitos.

-Quem é você para ter direitos? Ainda nem pode dirigir, para de reclamar e anda logo.-Hermione disse indo à frente.

Eles andaram por uns corredores até que deram uma parada para descansar.

-Psiu Rony! -Uma voz feminina desconhecida disse.

-Hã? De onde veio esse barulho?-Rony perguntou olhando em volta.

-Aqui!-Uma voz vinda da armadura.

-Quem é você?-Ele perguntou analisando a armadura.

-Sou eu! Você não lembra de mim?

-E eu deveria?-Rony falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Claro Rony!Sou eu!

-Como você sabe meu nome?

-Vai dizer que não me conhece?

-Não conheço muitas armaduras falantes.

-Armadura? Oh seu estúpido aqui em baixo!

Rony se abaixou e viu uma bela mulher escondida atrás da armadura.

-O que você está falando com a armadura Rony?-Hermione perguntou se aproximando.- Senhorita Boné!?

- Senhorita Boné?-Harry e Draco falaram interrompendo a sua partida de Buraco.

-Senhorita Boné?-Rony falou.- Quem é Senhorita Boné?

-É a que queria ser paquita do primeiro capitulo...

-Ah sim!Lembrei...-Rony disse sorrindo - Por que ela está aqui?

-Eu vim ajudar vocês!-A Sta. Boné falou se aproximando deles.

-Veio é?

-É eu vim!

-Mas como você pode nos ajudar?

-Caso vocês não saibam eu posso ser muuuito útil.

-Como?

-Eu fui a Miss Come Nabo de 2001!

-Foi mesmo? Eu bem que achei a tua cara familiar!

-Pois então, eu posso ajudar.

-Não sei não...

-Tá ótimo, se não quiserem...

-Nós queremos sim! Eu não sei qual foi o problema dos meus colegas, por que parece que eles nasceram com só um artifício da massa craniana funcionando!-Hermione disse apertando a mão da mulher.

-Ela nos xingou?-Rony perguntou

-Eu acho que sim!-Harry disse.

-E além do mais, eu tenho certeza que a Sta. Tem muito tirocínio e que a sua aptidão será muito útil para a nossa incumbência.-Ela continuou

-Garota, eu não entendi uma palavra do que você falou, mas eu vou ajudar vocês.- A Sta. Bone falou sorrindo.

-Quem bom!

-Detesto interromper o comovente comento, mas tem um grupo de nabos se aproximando.-Draco falou se escondendo.

Os outros ouvindo a voz da razão o seguiram. Uns 10 nabos do tamanho de um carro passaram na frente deles.

-Pensando melhor, vocês podem se virar sozinhos...-A Sta. Bone disse saindo discretamente.

-Não vai não.-Hermione disse.

-Mas minha mãe está me chamando.

-Tá nada.

-Tá sim, e eu tenho que ir por que ela já está com uma idade avançada e é muda coitada...

-Então a sua desculpa foi por água abaixo...

-Por que?

-Ora, se ela é muda ela não pode falar...

-Eu sempre confundo muda com surda... Droga!

-Silêncio.-Draco falou.

-Por que? Ouviu algo?

-Não. Só quero que vocês fechem esses bicos de avestruzes que vocês chamam de boca!

-Grosso.

-Sua mãe não te ensinou a respeitar os mais velhos não hein?-A Sta. Bone falou - Não que eu seja muuito mais velha né? A diferença é pouco, mas mesmo assim você tem que me respeitar.

-Shii.

-Dessa vez eu não caio.

-Os nabos estão se aproximando.-Harry disse.

Todos imediatamente se calaram. Uns nabãos passaram em volta. Olharam para a esquerda e para a direita e como não virão nada, continuaram seus caminhos.

-Ufa!-Eles falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Os nabos pararam e olharam em volta. O quíntuplo prendeu a respiração. Os nabos olharam uns para os outros com um olhar desconfiado e continuaram a andar. Quando eles já estavam bem longe, o grupo saiu do esconderijo.

-Foi por pouco.

-Se formos pegos, estamos lascados.

-Vamos logo para o banheiro.-Harry disse

-Você está apertado?- A Sta. Bone falou.

-Não, lá no banheiro da Murta... Bem, ex-banheiro da Murta, vamos encontrar o mestre Dioda.

-Mestre Idiota?Tem certeza que o cara pode ajudar? Que um nome desses não é muito animador, e eu li em uma revista que nesse ramo de mestres o nome praticamente diz como o mestre é...

-É mestre Dioda.

-Beijoca?Ih... Piorou...

-Dioda!

-Sacola?

-DIODA!

-Ah tá Vitrola. Por que não disse antes?

-Esquece...

-Vamos logo seus lerdos!-Draco disse

-Vamos... –A Sta. Bone disse.

-Será que teremos alguma chance?

-Sei lá, mas temos que tentar né?

-Temos mesmo?

-Sim, afinal somos os mocinhos né?

-Pois é... Que saco.

-Por isso ser vilão é melhor...-Draco suspirou

-Ninguém te obrigou a vir.

-A Lady Sophie...

-Foi é?

-Sim, ela me prometeu um carro da empresa... e Tratamento dentário.

-FOI? ELA NÃO ME OFEREÇEU NADA!

-NEM A MIM!

-PARA MIM TAMBÉM NÃO!

-Ué, por que eu to aqui?-A Sta. Bone disse olhando para os lados.

-Hei eu quero meus direitos!

-Eu também!

-Pois é.

-Vamos entrar em greve!

-Isso aí.

INTERROMPEMOS A FIC POR PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS, POR FAVOR, AGUARDAR ALGUNS MINUTOS.

-Ok... Vamos achar logo aquele banheiro...-Harry disse mal humorado.

-É...-Rony e Hermione falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Vamos procurar o banheiro!Em quanto os nabos não vêm !-A Sta. Bone disse dando saltinhos e pulando.

-Vai ser um longo percurso...


	6. O Traidor

Nota da Autora: Oi! Mais um cap. da fic espero que quem esteja lendo goste! Então acho que é só, até!

Cap.5: O Traidor. 

Depois de muito tempo andando e fugindo, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Draco e a Srta. Bone chegaram no segundo andar. Estavam exaustos, e com raiva da Lady Sophie que teve a idéia de fazer essa fic.

-Olhem.-Rony disse apontando para uma mancha na parede.

-Estamos bem perto!

-Por que?Que mancha é essa?- A Srta. Bone perguntou virando a cabeça para o lado.

-É que teve um episódio muito doido no segundo ano, com um papo de Câmera Secreta...

-Pois é, aí fizeram uma pichação barata na parede, e o Filch não conseguiu tirar e ficou essa obra de arte aí.

-Entendo...

-Vamos logo seus imprestáveis.-Draco disse tomando a dianteira.

-Educado como sempre.-Hermione disse balançando a cabeça.

Eles andaram até chegarem na porta do banheiro. Respiraram fundo, finalmente haviam alcançado o Mestre Dioda, ainda havia uma esperança.

Eles empurraram a porta e entraram no banheiro. O local estava com roupas jogadas para todos os lados, e em um canto se via uma poltrona e uma TV. Todos se olharam curiosos.

-O que querem? Se for mais um vendedor eu já disse que...-Mestre Dioda disse se aproximando, mas quando viu a galera, parou de boca aberta.- Harry, você ainda está vivo?

-É bom te ver também Dioda!-Harry exclamou.

-Mas não é bom te ver, você atrai os nabos para cá. Vai te embora! Vai, vai!-O elfo disse chutando literalmente os amigos para fora do banheiro.

-Hei, nós viemos pedir ajuda!

-E eu lá quero saber o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Vão se embora!

-Mas descobrimos coisas sobre a invasão, e queremos seus conselhos.

-Querem um conselho? Então eu lhes dou um: Saiam daqui antes que eu me estresse!

-Que elfo chato!

-PAREM!-Draco gritou. Todos pararam e o olharam surpresos.

-Funcionou?-Ele disse tão surpreso quanto os outros.- Legal... Hã, bem... Nós não podemos brigar assim! É isso que o nosso inimigo quer! Nós devemos permanecer unidos ouviram?-Draco falou andando como um soldado para a direita e para a esquerda.- Temos que lutar contra eles! Não contra nós mesmos!-Falou. A bandeira de Hogwarts apareceu atrás dele.- Unidos, venceremos!- Começou a tocar uma música de guerra de fundo.

-Olha o cara...

-Pirou...

-Ele já não era muito certo...

-Mas ele está certo!-A srta.Bone disse

-Está?

-Estou?

-Sim. Temos que ficar juntos se quisermos vencer! O Mestre Carambola...

-É Mestre Dioda...

-Que seja, você vai ficar sentadinho aí e vai ouvir tudo o que nós temos para dizer, fui clara?

-Yeah...

-FUI CLARA?

-Sim senhora!

-Ótimo! Harry conte aí tudo o que ocorreu.

-Novamente?

-É, novamente.

-Tudo bem...

Harry contou pela vigésima oitava vez o que havia acontecido nesses últimos capítulos.

-Mmm

-E aí? O que vamos fazer?

-Só há um modo de deter o nabão!

-Como?

-Vocês têm que queima-lo.

-Queima-lo? Só isso?

-Se eu soubesse que era tão simples assim...-A Srta.Bone disse

-Então me diga Einstein...- Dioda começou

-Einstein? Não entendi...

-Einstein foi um grande físico, um gênio!

-Então você está me chamando de gênio? Que dizer, eu sou mulher, então gênia?

-Não totalmente ao contrário.

-Hã...?

-Mas que idiota...

-Hei! Não me ofendi!

-Hã... Podemos voltar ao assunto principal?-Draco perguntou já de saco cheio.

-Sim, sim... E depois de vocês terem preparado um Nabo queimado, os outros vão morrer, aí vocês lutam contra o traidor, simples...-Dioda terminou se sentando em sua poltrona.

-Poxa, mais de três capítulos de fic procurando o mestre... Para uma solução dessas?-Harry disse zangado

-Tava esperando o que? Um plano engenhoso?

-Para falar a verdade, tava!

-Ora, eu tenho mais o que fazer...

-Como o que?

-O que eu faço toda à noite...

-Tentar conquistar o mundo?-Rony disse animado.

-Não seu paquiderme!

-Paqui o que?

-Esquece...

-Bem, então acho que nós devemos ir né?-Hermione falou dando uma olhada nas roupas caídas no chão.

-Acho que sim...

-Mmm.- Hermione chutou uma camisa e olhou aterrorizada a camisa se mexendo, ela cutucou novamente e novamente a roupa se mexeu - Hã... Tem alguma coisa viva aqui... Por incrível que pareça...-Completou analisando o ambiente.

-Deve ser a fifi...

-Fifi?

-Meu ratinho de estimação... Ela estava perdida por aí... Já faz uns...-Dioda falou consultando seu relógio de pulso - Três meses...

-Coitada...

-Temos que ir!

-Vamos lá.

O grupo saiu do banheiro e depois de uma discussão muita civilizada em que Draco perdeu um dente e Harry quebrou os óculos, eles decidiram que iriam logo para as masmorras. Começaram a andar vagarosamente até as escadas.

-Bem...-Hermione disse - Pode ser que nós... Não voltemos mais...

-Se acontecer alguma coisa...-Rony começou - Eu quero que vocês saibam que, tirando o Draco, foi um prazer conhecer vocês.

-Eu também odiei te conhecer Weasley!-Draco disse encarando Rony. Os olhos de ambos começaram a se encher de lágrimas e eles abriram um berreiro e se abraçaram.

-Eu te odeio!!!

-Eu também!!!

-Que lindo...-Srta. Bone disse enxugando suas lágrimas com um lenço – Eu também odiei te conhecer Hermione!!!-Ela falou abraçando-a.

-Obriga-da... E-eu acho...-Hermione falou quase sufocada.

-Por favor,...-Harry disse revirando os olhos.

Depois de todos se recomporem, eles começaram a planejar o plano de ataque cuidadosamente.

-Vocês já tiraram par ou ímpar para ver quem vai entrar pela esquerda?

-Já, o Rony ganhou.

-Certo, então já está tudo decidido né?

-Sim, vocês, o trio maravilha, vão atrás do nabão e eu e a figura aqui damos cobertura para vocês.

-Isso aí.

-Então o que estamos esperando?

-A coragem chegar...

-Vamos logo!

Eles andaram meio receosos pelas escadas, mas infelizmente a Srta. Bone resolveu cantar no meio do percurso e eles foram descobertos. Como o plano já estava formulado Draco e a Anta... Que dizer, a Srta. Bone ficaram lutando e o trio foi atrás do Nabo.

Depois de andarem por vários corredores eles chegaram em uma bifurcação. Mas como tinha uma placa apontando para a direita que dizia: Sala do Rei Nabo, com o "R" ao contrário, eles não tiveram muita dificuldades.

Eles correram pelos corredores até chegarem em uma grande porta de madeira. Olharam uns para os outros com medo, mas como não tinham outra escolha entraram na sala.

Um nabo enorme estava deitado em uma poltrona tão enorme quanto ele. Eles olharam em volta, os guardas estavam todos dormindo. Tudo estava fácil demais...

Hermione jogou um feitiço em cima dos guardas para que não acordassem antes da hora, ou seja, nunca. O trio olhou para o Nabão. E com um movimento começaram a incendia-lo.

O nabo acordou assustado, mas não teve que se preocupar, pois um jato de água foi jogado nele acabando com o fogo. Uma figura surgiu nas sombras.

-Então você é o traidor?-Harry perguntou desafiadoramente.

-Quem é a figura?-Rony perguntou.

-Quieto.-Hermione disse - Essa é a batalha épica entre o mocinho e o vilão, nessa hora, nós temos que ficar caldos em segundo plano.

-Não me reconhece Harry?- O estranho disse.

-Como sabe o meu nome?

-Harry...-Ele disse - Eu... Sou o seu mestre!- Pink Vader disse surgindo das sombras.

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!-Harry disse caindo no chão com a mão no rosto.

-Ele não tinha morrido?- Rony perguntou baixinho para Hermione.

-Sim, mas o vilão tem que morrer pelo menos duas vezes, no mínimo, para morrer mesmo. E isso só no primeiro filme!- Hermione respondeu.

-Pink Vader? Você?-Harry falou se recuperando do choque - Por que?

-Por que? Você ainda me pergunta o por que? O por que?-Pink Vader disse zangado.

-É o por que, você é surdo?-Rony disse.

-Bem... Eu lhes direi o por que! Vocês sabem quanto me pagam para ser a bichinha da fic? –Ele disse se aproximando.

-Não, quanto?-Eles perguntaram.

Pink Vader se aproximou deles e sussurrou algo no ouvido deles.

-Ih...-Hermione disse

-Que merreca!-Harry falou com uma careta

-Entendi por que você virou vilão...-Rony disse

-Não, você ainda não entendeu, sabe quanto eu ganho sendo o vilão principal?

-Quanto?

Ele novamente se aproximou e sussurrou algo no olvido do trio.

-Nossa!-Hermione disse surpresa.

-Hei chefe! Eu quero ser vilão também!-Harry berrou dando saltinhos.

-Eu também!-Rony falou acenando com as mãos.

-Agora já é tarde! E agora vocês pagaram por não terem comido a minha comidinha, feito com tanto carinho!

-Você sabia?

Claro, eu não sou cego! Só uso máscara!-Pink Vader falou

-Nós não queríamos...

-Comer a minha comida isso sim!-Ele falou zangadão e indo se sentar em seu "trono do mal" que surgiu do nada.-Agora vocês irão pagar!

-Pagar?

-Sim, vocês não sabem os preços dos ingredientes da comida que vocês jogaram pelo ralo! Ta pensando o que? Comida é cara, e vocês me fizeram gastar meu dinheiro á toa!

-Ah qualé... Dá um desconto...

-Que desconto nada.

-Você já provou a sua comida?

-Não.

-Então não sabe que o que você está pedindo é uma baita de uma injustiça!

-Se prepare para o combate Potter!- Ele falou

-Tá bem, beleza! Pode vim que eu estou pronto!- Harry falou puxando seu sabre de luz e torcendo o pescoço.

-Mas eu não sou seu adversário...-Pink Vader falou sorridente - Ele é. -Falou apontando para o Nabão que já tinha se levantado e devia ser do tamanho de uma casa.

-Pensando bem, eu não to pronto não...-Harry falou dando meia volta.

-Vai lá Harry! Chuta a bunda desse nabo!-Rony berrou

-Você está doido? Já viu o tamanho dessa coisa?

-Então chuta o dente!

-Dentes? Que dentes?-Harry falou, mas aí, viu os dentes afiados que saiam da boca do nabão. Engoliu em seco - Ah... Esses dentes...

O nabo deu um passo, fazendo todo o chão tremer. Harry ficou parado, e o adversário tentou pisoteá-lo, mas ele se desviou rapidamente e foi rolando no chão. Rony e Hermione foram tentar socorre-lo.

-Harry, você está bem?

-To, acho que sim, não.-Falou se levantando.

O Nabo riu, e fez uma coisa que ficaria na mente dos mocinhos para frente, ele jogou um baita de um cuspe neles. Harry e Hermione conseguiram se desviar, mas Rony, bem... Ficou ensopado...

-Rony você está bem? (Que pergunta... ¬¬ O menino está coberto de catarro...).

-Eu vi toda a minha vida passar na frente dos meus olhos!-Ele falou assustado olhando para o nada - Foi muito chato!-Completou balançando a cabeça de modo afirmativo.

Harry se levantou e foi para frente do nabo. Olhou nos olhos. Uma música de faroeste começou a tocar, uma poeira passou no meio dos dois.

-Está preparado?-O Nabo perguntou com uma voz terrivelmente feia (Isso existe?)

-Não, mas não tenho escolha.

-Não tem mesmo.

-EU sei que não.

-Que bom que sabe.

-Pois eu não acho isso.

-Mas eu acho...

-Eu não perguntei.

-Mas eu respondi mesmo assim.

-Mas eu não queria saber.

-Mas eu queria dizer.

-Quem liga para o que você quer?

-Eu ligo.

-E daí?

-Por que estamos discutindo isso?

-Sei lá... Começou de repente.

-Que coisa...

-É mesmo né.

-Se não.

Rony e Hermione olhavam de Harry para o Nabo. Aquele era o confronto mais idiota que eles já tinham o desprazer de ver.

-Lute com ele! Não discuta! Lute!-Pink Vader disse impaciente.

-Tá, ta, relaxa chefinho!

-Que chefinho nada!

-Tá, ele é tão estressado.

-Nem me diga.-Harry comentou - Quando eu treinava com ele era um horror.

-Ele não mudou nada...

-É né, fazer o que? Quando ele tiver um ataque cardíaco...

-Pois é...

-Parem de falar de mim!

-Tá, ta... Ataque

-Se não...

-Lutem logo!

-Tudo bem...-O Nabo falou se colocando em posição.

-Beleza...

Eles voltaram a se encarar.

-Chefinho...

-Que foi seu incompetente filho de cruz credo?

-Eu to com câimbra...

GOTA

-Isso não vai sair tão cedo...

-Se não...

-Podemos ir logo?

-Para que?-Harry disse - A pressa é inimiga da perfeição.

-Ora seu pirralho...

-Não chefinho é verdade...

-É?

-Sim uma vez eu...

-Cale essa maldita matraca e acabe com aquele espantalho!

-Hei!

-Ai meu pai. O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

-Nasceu!

-Será que nós vamos sair daqui?

-Sei lá, talvez não tão cedo...

-Ai, ai... Trouxe pipoca?

-Não...


	7. O Fim da Guerra

Nota da Autora: Oi meu povo! É isso... O Último capitulo... Passou rápido né? Quem eu quero enganar? Demorou pra caramba ¬¬...

Cap.5: Fim da Guerra. 

Harry olhou para o seu Aipo-de-luz distraído, o nabão discutia com Pink Vader e Rony e Hermione assistiam calados.

-Ok, ok... Eu luto.-O Nabo finalmente disse

-Mais meu amigo, para quê lutar? A guerra não resolve nada... Que tal eu e você tomarmos uma cerveja amanteigada e discutir a situação de modo civilizado?-Harry falou

-Eu posso?-O nabo perguntou

-Claro que não seu anta!-Pink Vader falou zangado.

-Então vamos começar a luta...-O Nabo suspirou.

Harry ficou em posição e o Nabo fez o mesmo, mas antes mesmo de Harry dizer: Lepetipetacularoleipocusipopytorevefiu, o nabo veio correndo em sua direção. Rapidamente ele colocou sua "espada" em posição. O Nabo deu um chute em Harry, que foi arremessado contra a parede.

-Uiii...-Rony exclamou

-Será que ele morreu?-Hermione perguntou curiosa

-Acho que não, ele não sobreviveu cinco livros para morrer numa fic né?

-Obrigado pelo apoio...-Harry falou se levantando todo lascado.

-Qualquer coisa nós estamos aqui.-Hermione falou sorrindo

-Sei...- Harry falou não muito convencido

O nabo o segurou com uma das mãos e o olhou sorrindo triunfantemente.

-É o seu fim...-Ele disse

-Eu sei.-Harry falou engolindo em seco.

-Pera lá!-Uma voz disse do nada, todos se viraram e viram Volder... Bem... Você –Sabe-Quem com uma camisa larga com uma estampa de coqueirinhos verde e amarela, um calção de surfista vermelho, umas sandálias e uns óculos escuros.

-Você?-Pink Vader disse surpreso.

-Eu mesmo!-Você-Sabe-Quem disse com o dedo polegar no peito.- O Lorde das Trevas em pessoa!

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu? Eu vou te dizer cumadi!- Você... (Que saber? To com preguiça de escrever tudo, vou chama-lo de VSQ ta?)... VSQ disse colocando as mãos na cintura - Eu estava lá no Havaí aproveitando minhas férias merecidas quando ouvi dizer que um elfozinho metido a todo-poderoso queria matar a MINHA vítima!

-Elfozinho?-Pink Vader disse se levantando zangado - Agora eu acabo com a tua raça seu feiticeiro gagá!

-Feiticeiro gagá? Pode vir, quem vai se dar mal é você!- VSQ disse dando socos no ar e dando uns pulinhos.

-É o que vamos ver!-Pink Vader falou se aproximando e fazendo o mesmo.

Todos ficaram olhando para os adversários dando saltinhos e socos no ar há mais de um metro do adversário. (Que cena patética... :P).

Harry e o Nabão se olharam. Os dois continuaram assim até se cansarem dos pulinhos. Aproximaram-se um do outro e viraram as caras para o lado oposto e começaram a tentar arranhar o adversário.

-É para agente fazer alguma coisa...-Harry sussurrou com a mão no lado da boca para o nabo.

-Sei lá...-O nabo respondeu.

-Certo! Crianças...-Hermione falou se aproximando dos dois "lutadores" - Vamos parar com a brincadeira e deixar os adultos brigarem ta?-Ela disse puxando-os pela orelha para um canto.

-Onde nós estávamos?- O Nabo perguntou para Harry.

-Acho que você ia me esmagar.-Harry respondeu com a mão no queixo.

-Ah sim! Obrigado por me lembrar.

-Disponha...

Rony e Hermione colocaram a mão no rosto.

-Peraí...- Harry falou se tocando da burrice descomunal que havia feito.

O Nabo começou a apertar Harry. Ele sentiu os poderosos dedos apertando-o violentamente, ouvia seus ossos estalarem.

-Nós devíamos fazer alguma coisa né?-Rony disse para Hermione.

-Acho que sim...-Ela respondeu.

Rony preparou seu arco (Onde ele os estava guardando?¬¬) e depois de já ter posicionado a sua flecha, lançou-a bem no que parecia ser o tra... hã... A parte traseira do nabo.

A flecha cortou os ares e atingiu o nabo em cheio, que gemeu ao sentir o espeto entrando em sua pele, ele desviou a sua atenção de Harry e se preocupou em tirar a flecha de seu... Hã... De suas nádegas.

Harry aproveitou a chance para se livrar do abraço mortal. Saiu, mas aí lembrou que estava há mais de 4 metros de altura, mas era tarde demais para mudar de idéia. Caiu bem em cima de uns panos que estavam lá.

Rony e Hermione correram para socorre-lo, em quanto o nabo estava ocupado com a sua difícil missão.

-Harry, ta tudo bem?

-Olha... Vassourinhas!-Ele respondeu olhando para cima de sua cabeça, tentando pegar as vassouras invisíveis.

-Ih...

-Agora eu vou acabar com vocês!-O Nabo gritou jogando a flecha de Rony para o lado.

-Vai lá Harry!-Os amigos falaram empurrando-o para frente do Nabo.

Harry pegou seu Aipo-de-Luz e foi meio tonto para a batalha. O Nabo tentou pegá-lo, mas ele cambaleou para o outro lado, impaciente o Nabão repetiu a operação, mas Harry novamente cambaleou par ao lado oposto.

-Sua peste!- Exclamou tentando pegar o garoto inutilmente.

-Vai lá Harry!- Hermione berrou

-Faz uma salada com esse idiota!-Rony completou balançando o punho no ar.

Harry olhou-os meio ainda meio tonto, mas de repente pareceu ter voltado ao seu estado normal e saiu de perto do inimigo. O Nabo tentou chuta-lo novamente, mas sem sucesso, pois o garoto já tinha corrido para longe.

-Não pense que irá escapar tão facilmente!

-Quem te disse que isso foi fácil?-Harry falou saindo de seu esconderijo - Ops...

O nabo o olhou e sorriu, e lhe transferiu outro poderoso golpe, que jogou Harry para um canto.

-Ai minha costela...-Gemeu.

O Inimigo se aproximou e o chutou, novamente o garoto foi atirado para um outro canto da sala. Levantou-se com a mão no braço, que sangrava.

-Seu malvado!

-Você é que não sabe lutar!

-É verdade, mas precisa jogar isso na minha cara?

Novamente o nabo se aproximou dele, que conseguiu desviar do soco dele, mas não de seu chute, e novamente Harry foi lançado como uma bola de futebol no ar.

-Ele é imortal mesmo...-Rony falou incrédulo

-Eu aposto 20 no nabo!-Pink Vader falou para VSQ.

-Ok, eu aposto no menino!-Ele respondeu sorrindo desafiadoramente.

-Se prepare para perder...

-Isso nós veremos...

O nabo começou a tentar pisar em Harry, que fugia sem parar, mas tropeçou, e o nabo não perdeu sua chance e pisou em cima do nosso herói.

-Meu deus!-Hermione falou chocada

-Que horror!-Rony disse

-Pode ir pagando!-Pink Vader falou

Mas quando o nabo levantou o pé novamente, não se viu nada.

-Onde você está?- O nabo perguntou olhando em volta procurando o garoto.

Harry subia pelas costas do nabo discretamente, mas este percebeu e começou a se sacudir com o intuito de tira-lo, mas ele segurava com força. Com muito esforço conseguiu subir na cabeça da criatura.

-Saí daí!

-Me obrigue!-Harry disse dando língua

-Pode deixar!Eu tenho argumentos muito convincentes.- O nabo disse se sacudindo mais ainda, mas Harry não largou. O nabo começou a correr em direção a parede. Harry tratou de sair o mais rápido que pode, mas o nabo não pode parar e então deu com acara em cheio na parede e caiu no chão provavelmente vendo estrelas.

-Eu ganhei?-Harry falou abobalhado

-Ele ganhou?-Rony e Hermione falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Não pode ser!-Pink Vader exclamou zangado.

-Mas é. Esse garoto tem gene imortal, acredite! Eu sei...-VSQ falou de braços cruzados sorrindo maliciosamente para Pink Vader que resmungava algo inaudível, em quanto tirava uma bolsinha de dinheiro da armadura uma bolsinha de dinheiro.

-Vivaaa!!- Harry disse correndo na direção de Rony e Hermione que estavam comemorando dando saltos e berros.

-Acho que esqueceram da gente...-VSQ sussurrou para Pink Vader

-Acho que sim...

-Vamos queimar logo esse nabo!-Rony disse.

-É para já.-Hermione falou concordando com a cabeça. Ela pegou sua varinha e lançou o feitiço no nabo, mas não teve efeito algum.

-Esqueceu que a magia não funciona nos nabos?-Harry disse - Caso contrário teríamos derrotado-os facilmente.

-É mesmo...-Hermione falou perturbada pela mancada que dera.

-Isso aqui serve!-Harry falou pegando uma tora.

-Eu posso queimar?-Rony perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

-Não.

-Ah vai deixa...

-Não!

-Por que não?- Rony falou agachado no chão, desenhando círculos no chão com a ponta do dedo indicador.

-Você ia incendiar o local...

-Não ia não!-Rony falou fazendo biquinho.

-Que seja...-Hermione falou revirando os olhos.

Harry se aproximou do nabão, mas quando ele estava preste a incendiá-lo, a criatura acordou.

-Mamãe!-Harry disse pulando no colo de Rony, que o olhou indignado.

-Eu não irei machuca-lo...- O nabo falou.

-É claro!... Eu sabia.-Harry falou se livrando dos braços do amigo rapidamente.

-O que você quer?-Hermione perguntou desconfiada.

-Eu quero a minha mamãe!-O nabo disse começando a abrir um berreiro - E não quero mais lutar!!!

-Você não gosta de lutar?

-NÃO!!!

-Então por que lutou contra o Harry?-Hermione perguntou confusa.

-Por que ele me obrigou!- O nabo falou atirado no chão sacudindo as pernas e apontando para Pink Vader. Todos olharam para o elfo.

-Eu?-Ele disse fazendo uma cara de surpreso.

-Você mesmo!Buáaa!-O nabo falou se debatendo

-O que ele fez?

-Ele ameaçou... Snif... Ameaçou cozinhar a minha mulher!Snif!

-SUA MULHER?

-Sim a Credinilde!

-Cadê ela seu bárbaro?-Hermione perguntou indignada.

-Jamais direi!

-Ah... Vai dizer sim!

-Como você vai me fazer falar?

-Com isso!-Hermione falou mostrando o punho.

-Eu não acredito!

**Pink Vader está sendo detonado. Por favor, aguardem**

-Tudo bem! Eu digo!-Pink Vader falou finalmente.

-Onde ela está?

-Aqui!- Pink Vader falou tirando uma beterraba comum do bolso de seu casaco.

-Credinilde!-O nabão falou correndo em direção a Pink Vader e tomando a beterraba da mão dele. Olhou apaixonadamente para o vegetal e começou a esfrega-lo no rosto amavelmente e deu língua para Pink Vader.

-Que lindo!-Hermione exclamou.

-E aonde o senhor pensa que vai?-Harry falou segurando Pink Vader, que já estava pronto para se mandar de lá.

-Você vai ser preso!

-E quanto aos nabos pela escola?

-Eu cuido deles! Relaxem, agora que eu recuperei a minha Credinilde, eu vou levar a minha família para fora daqui.

-Que bom!

-Pelo jeito tudo se resolveu né?

-Bem acho que sim.-Harry disse

-Esqueceram de mim?-VSQ disse - Agora que minhas férias já foram arruinadas eu já posso voltar!

-Não...-Harry, Rony e Hermione gemeram.

Fim

Epílogo:

Pink Vader: Foi preso e condenado a cinqüenta anos de serviços comunitários, hoje em dia divide seu quarto com um vendedor chamado Rei.

Mestre Dioda: Tentou recuperar a sua riqueza da Muta-Que-Geme, mas acabou perdendo todo o resto que tinha. Agora vende pipoca no Beco Diagonal.

Murta: Na sua estadia em Las Vegas, conheceu o Fantasma da Ópera, eles se casaram e hoje vivem felizes na casa do Mestre.

Draco: Virou modelo e depois de fazer várias turnês ao redor do mundo, foi preso por dirigir bêbado. Hoje ele é jardineiro.

Neville: Acabou ganhando a vida como personal-treiner, e ficou rico com a sua fita de vídeo (Também disponível em DVD): De boboca a machão. Cinco maneiras simples para virar um Macho-men.

Mac Gonagall: Escreveu um livro que os críticos descreveram como: Cocô de Hipogrinfo doente e anoréxico.

Parvaty: Depois de conseguir vender milhões de cópias de sua revista, ficou milionária. Depois de cinco divórcios, virou uma feminista e criou um programa.

Seu Nabão e a Dona Credinilde: Fundaram um restaurante com seus filhos, mas desistiram do ramo a descobrirem que três de seus filhos viraram sopa.

Hermione: Fundou uma biblioteca, que pegou fogo na noite de inauguração. Acabou comprando o Profeta Diário com o dinheiro do seguro.

Rony: Virou um famoso jogador de Quadribol, mas acabou desistindo de jogar e virou um mágico no mundo dos trouxas.

Harry: Acabou virando um eremita e se casou com um esquilo.

Pois é pessoal, é só! Aqui acaba a saga dos Nabos. Aguardo vocês em outra fic!! Tchau.


End file.
